Electro (Avengeance)
This article, Electro (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Electro is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography While Maxwell Dillon, an electrical engineer and lineman, was repairing a power line, a freak lightning accident caused a mutagenic change that transformed him into a living electrical capacitor. His powers were initially weak, so he spent some time stealing electrical equipment from Stark Industries to charge himself. The following day, Dillon was confronted by a small-time thug from whom he had been borrowing money to pay for the machinery he had needed. When the thug drew a gun on him because he had not paid back the money yet, he responded by shooting a blast of lightning through the thug's chest- the first time Dillon ever killed anybody. Soon taking the name Electro, he turned to a life of a professional criminal, his first victim being J. Jonah Jameson. Electro broke into the Daily Bugle Building and stole from Jameson's safe right in front of him. Jameson accused Spider-Man of being an alternate identity of Electro, prompting Spider-Man to prove the publisher wrong. During his confrontation with Electro, Spider-Man was nearly killed when he touched the electrically charged supervillain, but was only knocked out. Spider-Man eventually used a fire hose to short-circuit Electro while wearing rubber gloves to protect himself. Despite his immensely powerful abilties Maxwell is ultimately a thug and punk in every sense of the word, constantly attempting to be considered a serious threat to Spider-Man and his other long-time enemies. In recent times his powers have become increasingly erractic and more powerful however, meaning that Electro is an enemy few should underestimate. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Character Ending Maxwell Dillon had been biding his time to put himself into a position where he could prove his superiority over the super humans who had thought him foolish and weak, and thanks to the labs of the Regime he could find the means to upgrade his powers. Even so Electro needed like minded super criminals to enforce his edicts, and he soon formed a new Sinister Six with hand picked members. Their first assignment would be to locate and capture Spider-Man, who had fled the aftermath of the Regime's collapse. Electro wished to put his new powers to good use on the hero he had despised for so long... Quotes Costume Description Default Enbued with electrical based energies following a powerline accident, the amoral Maxwell Dillion uses his powers for personal gain and cruel pleasure, aiming his lightning bolts most aggressively at his hated enemy, Spider-Man. Regime Electro was one of many super criminals who were given the choice of serving the Regime willingly, or face inprisionment and 'reconditioning'. He chose to put his deadly skills in their services, killing anyone in his path. Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:Created by Derek Metaltron